dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Seneschal
Description :''See also: 'Dragon's Dogma World and Lore.'' The Seneschal is an Arisen who has conquered all in their path and shown incredible willpower, becoming the guardian of the world. It is the Seneschal's duty to watch over it from the Seneschal's Chamber and make sure the world continues to exist. The Seneschal has the power to create life and the power to bring about destruction. The world draws its sustenance from the will of the Seneschal, eventually draining it and becoming stagnant. In turn, all life loses its volition, leaving everything as an empty shell of false life. In order to grant the inhabitants of the world their own volition, their own true life, the Seneschal sends in a Dragon from the Rift to find the next Arisen. Those who are chosen as Arisen by the Dragon display courage by confronting the beast and more importantly, display the will to survive. Of the few Arisen who reach the Seneschal, the ones who do not have the force or strength of will needed to sustain life, fall and become a Dragon, destined to seek out the following Arisen. This alternative denouement of defeat and death upholds a new life of Servitude. However, the world is a loop, an eternity. It always repeats itself and none can escape the turn of the wheel of existence. One becomes the Seneschal by defeating the current Seneschal and releasing them from the world with the Godsbane. Once the Arisen has taken the place of Seneschal, they will be able to visit both Cassardis and Gran Soren as an invisible entity, although access within Gran Soren is limited as only its Craftsman's, Urban and Noble Quarter are accessible. Stats Attacks Tactics * The Seneschal in the first playthrough is vulnerable to Torpor. Once inflicted, the Trail of Light attack will be easier to avoid. *Immune to Silence. *The "Light" spells can be blocked with a shield. *Immune to Exequy. *Weak to blows with the unique weapon Wounded Fury. New Game Plus In New Game Plus, a new Seneschal is encountered: *If online, the game will choose a random online player and their Main Pawn. Vocations and abilities will be reflected on the player's '''Seneschal depending what the online player had equipped at the time when they last defeated their Seneschal. *If offline, the Seneschal and pawn will have the same Equipment, Skills, and Vocation as the player's Arisen and Main Pawn at the moment they killed the previous Seneschal. *While the Seneschal is a different character in New Game Plus both online or offline, the skills equipped to each vocation remain the same. Pawn Bestiary Knowledge *Witness the single light wave attack *Witness the "Blast of Light" attack - may be triggered by getting knocked down by it *Perfect block the area of effect attack (may not be needed) *Pawn grapples the Seneschal for the Arisen to kill it *Arisen grapples the Seneschal for the Pawn to kill it In addition to witnessing these techniques, it is necessary for Pawns to participate in killing 3 to 5 Seneschals with their own Arisen. More information can be found on the Bestiary page. Pawn Chatter :"I feel a tremendous power!" :"Working together, we can deal the final blow!" :"While he prepares his massive attack, we must act to stop him!" :"Our attacks do nothing!? If we could hold him still..." :"'Tis our final battle. We stand together!" :"Hold it, I'll end this!" Quotes Question the Seneschal :"My knowledge, and my all, is yours to take. What would you hear of me?" What is the Seneschal? :"The Seneschal is steward to the world... The world you traveled now rests in your care. Just as the Arisen calls pawns into being and sets them to motion, the Seneschal holds dominion over all living things. There are those who would call such a being Maker, or God. I cannot deny the claim, any more than affirm it. In the end, they are but words. Call it what you will, such is the office I have served, just as those before me and you beyond, unto eternity..." How is the world composed? :"The pawns exist astride the rift. They speak of a multitude of worlds, each infinite unto itself. Limitless in span and lost to time, these worlds extend in an eternal, perfect loop. Just as a ring lacks start and end, so this world has no origin, no final terminus. If it does, they lie beyond our ken. We are prisoners of unpassing time, wandering an unending land. What lies beyond, we cannot know." What is eternity? :"Aye, there is life in the world, and with it death. Naught lasts forever. Each rises and falls in its time. But such is a death akin to that of pawns. They appear in this world, then vanish only to appear again, like bubbles in a mountain spring. As so it is with all that lives within this eternal world. In time, you will come to see it happen under your watch as Seneschal. Each beast, each blade of grass, each human life is born to die and be born again in endless rhythm. Naught lasts forever, yet all persists unto eternity." What is will? :"Will is that which led you to this place, and that which turns the eternal wheel of the world. Along the endless string of life and death, there are some born with a hunger. They yearn for some other, better place. They are the Arisen, nascent fountainheads of will. And so the dragon is sent into the world to guide the Arisen, and refine them. To temper their wills into aught capable of sustaining the world. And so the cycle of our world has e'er continued." Trivia and Notes *A Seneschal was an officer in the houses of important nobles during the Middle Ages. In a medieval noble household, a seneschal was in charge of domestic arrangements and the administration of servants and stood in for the lord or lady in their absence. *The name derives from the roots Sene (old) and Scahl (servant) in medieval and pre-medieval European languages. *The Seneschal's robes are similar to a set of Salvation Robes. *Once the Arisen becomes the Seneschal, they won't have access to any of the abilities that Savan (or any Seneschal) used during Final Judgement. *The Seneschal is voiced by Gideon Emery while he's wearing his robes, and by Troy Baker when he reveals his true identity. In New Game Plus, he will have the appearance and the voice of the Arisen that last defeated him. Category:NPCs Category:Characters Category:Significant NPCs Category:Articles Containing Spoilers Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Post-Game Enemies Category:Stats Needed